Ad vitam aeternam
by Nuity
Summary: La nature fait n'importe quoi. Elle se joue de nous, elle se moque de nous ; mais au final, n'est-ce pas pour que nous apprenions ? / Recueil de One-Shots. " Quand je me suis réveillé, on m'a dit que je n'avais plus de coeur... Mais toi tu continues à faire semblant. Pourquoi tu continues à faire semblant ? "
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello !

Hein ? Quoi ? Elle entame un recueil ? Mais elle en avait pas déjà hein ?

... La réponse est "oui". Sauf que ceci est un recueil particulier : en effet, c'est ce que je fais pour le NaNo. Et alors ? Et alors à la base, je devais pas publier tout de suite mais voilà, c'est l'AkuMaru day, donc bon, je vais me priver, tiens.

Et puis, le nom n'a rien à voir. Mais on s'en fout. C'est latin, personne ne comprend rien, c'est classe.

**Auteur : **Pourquoi on demande, déjà ? Moi.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour et n'importe quoi. _**Beaucoup**_ de n'importe quoi. Ah et j'oublie tout le temps, c'est un UA, aussi.

**Rating : **K+. Cela dit, vous pouvez imaginer n'importe quoi pendant la coupure de la fin. 8D 8D 8D Accessoirement, je ne suis pas responsable du language de Marluxia. 8D 8D 8D

**Pairing : **Rappellez-moi, quel jour on est ? L'AkuMaru day. Donc, à votre avis, c'est quoi ? (Oui, cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'en cacher.)

**Warning : **N'importe quoi. J'ai commencé cette histoire à quatre heures du matin sur un cahier, et j'ai beau l'avoir réécrite, puisque je l'ai remise sur Word, c'est quand même du GRAND n'importe quoi. Du genre "Hein ? Quoi ? WTF ?"

Ah, et aussi : bisous. Entre garçons. Avec de la salive. Des langues qui se touchent. Bouuuuuuh.

**Précision : **GENDER-BENDING ET MPREG.

... Non, sérieux, qui y a cru ? XDD

Bref. Je vous laisse avec ce truc aussi dégénéré que moi.

Bonne lecture ? 8D

Ah et, hm, notez-le : _**Cet OS n'a ABSOLUMENT RIEN de sérieux. C'est pourquoi il est indiqué "humour". 8D**_

* * *

« Dis, Marluxia. »

Le jeune homme leva la tête, quittant son livre sur la meilleure façon de s'occuper des roses pour interroger son interlocuteur du regard.

« Ouais, Axel. rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui signifiait clairement ''toi, si tu essaie encore de me faire avaler une connerie plus grosse que toi, je te teins en roux'' (ce qui était au passage une menace aussi stupide qu'inutile, puisqu'Axel était déjà tout ce qu'il y avait de plus roux).

- Je m'demandais. Tu serais pas gay, par hasard ? »

Marluxia manqua de s'étouffer avec son chewing-gum et dut le recracher sur son vis-à-vis, qu'il fixait maintenant, furieux.

« Putains mais ça va pas de balancer des _conneries pareilles_, bordel ! »

Oui, s'occuper de fleurs n'engageait en rien à la délicatesse...

Le roux leva la tête vers son ami, décollant au passage le truc verdâtre plein de salive aromatisé à la soi-disant chlorophylle qu'il s'était pris en pleine tête de sa joue gauche, et tâcha de prendre l'air le plus innocent possible (et échoua, parce que ça ne lui allait pas, mais alors _pas du tout_).

Marluxia soupira. Ca faisait des années qu'ils traînaient ensemble et Axel trouvait encore le moyen de le surprendre avec ses questions. _Salaud, tiens_.

« Bah quoi ? » finit par dire le suicidaire (je crois qu'on peut décemment le qualifier comme ça, maintenant), ignorant allègrement le regard plus que noir que son meilleur ami / du type qu'il parasitait / de son compagnon de galère au lycée / de la personne avec qui il faisait tourner en bourrique la majorité de son entourage (rayez la mention inutile), « Les fleurs, les cheveux roses...

- PUTAIN MAIS J'AI PAS CHOISI LA COMPOSITION DE MES GENES, _MERDE _! »

Axel rigola (je vous ai bien dit, qu'il était suicidaire, je n'invente rien). Les cheveux et les roses. C'étaient les deux points sur lesquels il ne fallait _surtout pas_ chercher Marluxia - et, évidemment, il avait tapé en plein dans le mille. Forcément, s'affirmant comme un des plus grands fouteurs de merde que le monde avait jamais connus, il lui était impossible de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, et il avait beau le faire souvent, la colère de son meilleur ami restait la même à chaque fois. Je vous l'ai dit. C'était à croire que l'adjectif ''suicidaire'' avait été _inventé_ pour Axel.

Aussi, le plus naturellement du monde, il fit :

« Oh, arrête. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que t'as cassé avec Larxène. En fait, tu venais de découvrir que t'étais gay !

- _QUOI ?!_ »

Il allait mourir. S'il ne parlait pas très vite, il allait mourir. 'Fallait pas abuser non plus.

« Maiiis si. Même que j'suis prêt à parier que, j't'embrasserai que même pas ça te gênerait.

- _Quoi ?!_ » répéta Marluxia (qui manquait un peu d'originalité, mais bon). « Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ce sujet vient faire là, _maintenant ?_ »

C'était vrai, quoi. Il avait trouvé le livre le plus passionnant au monde, et il se faisait parasiter par une espèce de... de chose rousse à l'allure de clown ! La vie était injuste.

« Chais pas... » rétorqua ladite chose rousse, moqueuse. « Une brusque envie de te faire chier. Et puis, ça me gave que tu sois enfermé dans ton bouquin alors que _je_ suis là et que je vais pas rester éternellement. Sérieux, on dirait Zexion avec Demyx, quoi, merde !

- Sauf que Demyx n'a aucun problème avec ça... Eh, attends, tu nous a comparés avec _Zexion et Demyx_, là !

- Ben ouais.

- Axel.

- Oui.

- T'es au courant qu'ils sont en couple.

- Ah bon ?

- ... Tocard. »

Marluxia inspira profondément, se pinça l'arrête du nez et se contraignit au calme. Surtout, _surtout_, ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de cet abruti de roux écervelé. Il connaissait Axel depuis suffisamment longtemps que ça serait fatal...

Depuis combien de temps, d'ailleurs ?

... Tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié quand ils s'étaient précisément rencontrés. Ils s'étaient trouvés, dirons-nous. Leur principal point commun, enfants, était de (soyons honnête) faire chier le monde (ça n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis, mais bon). Ainsi, les deux gros radins qu'ils étaient, pour bien faire enrager tous ceux qui les connaissaient bien et n'avait pas réussi à avoir la plus petite part de leur bien, se mirent à tout partager entre eux. Tout. La bouffe, les fous rires, les couvertures quand l'un dormait chez l'autre, les punitions, les moqueries dans le dos des autres, et même Larxène, tiens, avec qui ils étaient sortis à tour de rôle pendant près de trois mois, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de la gêner outre mesure. Oui, ils étaient ce que la plupart des gens appelaient communément des salop- des racl- ... des sales pestes. Détestables.

Parce qu'ils le valaient bien, ironisait Axel en secouant sa chevelure parfaitement structurée (et sans gel, messieurs dames).

La seule chose qui les séparait était sans doute leur principale passion (si l'on excepte, peut-être, celle de faire chier leur monde). Le roux pouvait passer des heures à fixer un briquet, avant de faire cramer n'importe quoi (quoi qu'il se fut calmé sur les livres, depuis un épisode mémorable impliquant sa tignasse, du gel fixation béton, des fausses tresses roses, du mascara et un jeune homme qu'il croyait calme et inoffensif), alors que Marluxia aurait pu passer sa vie avec... les fleurs. Plus précisément, les roses.

Et la moindre personne qui _osait_, non, qui se risquait à se moquer de ça, si elle n'était pas une grande perche rousse aux yeux verts, _souffrait_.

Beaucoup, passionnément. A la folie même, tiens.

Quand à ses cheveux ? Il ne fallait même pas _y penser_. **Même pas**. Parce que si vous y pensiez, il le devinait, et vous _souffriez._

Ne jamais prendre à la légère les menaces de Marluxia, après tout, certaines fleurs sont comme du poison...

Sauf, _sauf_ quand on était un clown suicidaire à la coiffure impossible, qu'on avait fait les quatre sang, pardon, cent coups avec lui, qu'on avait des nettes tendances masochistes et qu'on s'appelait _Axel_.

Mille fois maudit soit-il.

« Hé, Marlu.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te fais bouffer ton briquet, _Axou_. Quoi ?

- T'es sûr que t'es pas gay ?

- Putain mais c'est quoi cette question de merde ? Bien sûr que non, débile ! »

_... Sinon, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps..._

Long silence.

« Marluxia...

- Ouais.

- Tu l'as dis à voix haute...

- ... Eh merde, alors. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que t'es beau, bigleux.

- Que je suis beau et bigleux ?

- T'es con.

- Tu m'trouves beau ?

- Non. Je me fie à l'avis général, rien de plus.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- ... »

Et voilà. Ca y était. On y revenait. Axel qui jouait à nouveau sur son problème.

Marluxia était _strictement incapable_ de mentir correctement mais le pire était sans doute quand on lui posait la question en face. Un véritable cauchemar. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais songé à trahir qui que ce soit...

« Tu m'trouves _sérieusement_ _beau _? » répéta un roux incrédule en face de lui.

Putain de clown à la con.

« Hé, Marluxia. T'es sûr que t'es pas gay ? réitéra-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mais putain, _non !_ Arrête, t'es dérangeant ! »

A cet instant-là, le jeune homme n'aurait voulu qu'une chose.

S'enterrer sous terre avec son livre et ne plus jamais, _jamais_ réapparaître à la surface.

Son souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

« Bon. Alors puisque t'es pas gay, logiquement, tu vas pas aimer ! » fis joyeusement Axel, et il cligna des yeux.

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

Le temps qu'il réalise, le roux qu'il avait mille fois maudit s'était rapproché du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé pour lire.

_Stop. Il va pas faire ça ?_

Sauf que n'étant pas magicien et ne portant pas d'arme en forme de clé géante, Marluxia fut incapable d'arrêter le temps, qu'Axel plaquait déjà ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il lâcha son livre. Il était sous le choc.

Il entrouvrit la bouche... Pas parce qu'il aimait ça, hein. Il était _juste_ sous le choc.

Et s'il gémit quand son vis-à-vis caressa sa langue avec la sienne, c'était juste qu'il était sous le choc. Et s'il s'accrocha à lui, c'était _aussi_ parce qu'il était sous le choc.

Pas vrai ?

« Alors comme ça, t'es pas gay ?

- Non.

- Ose dire que t'as pas aimé.

- Je le pense même pas.

- Donc, _t'es gay_.

- Mais non ! C'est toi, pauvre abruti ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement ou Axel se sentit mal à l'aise, alors il reprit finalement, faisant bien le con (faut dire ce qui est) pour oublier ça comme il en avait l'habitude :

« Non, ce n'est pas moi. Je suis le pape et je vais reprendre ma vraie forme. »

_Si le pape embrasse aussi bien, que va devenir la religion ?_

« Marluxia...

- Ouais.

- T'as encore parlé à voix haute... Va falloir que tu t'occupes de ça, ça va devenir un problème...

- Oh mais putain, c'est de ta faute, encore !

- T'es gay, t'es gay, t'es gay...

- Ta gueule.

- _T'es gay, t'es gay, t'es gay..._

- Putain, mais _ta gueule !_ » s'énerva Marluxia avant de crocheter la nuque du roux et de le forcer à réitérer son geste de tout-à-l'heure.

Ce qui n'eut, au demeurant et une fois la surprise passée, n'eut pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça, puisque le baiser s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle.

« Et après, c'est moi qui suis gay, dans cette affaire de dingues, marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, qui, malgré son agacement, ne pouvait pas cacher ses joues légèrement rougies - mais bon, c'était juste parce qu'il était essoufflé, _hein ?_

- Ouais. C'toi qui viens de m'embrasser.

- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui l'a fait le premier.

- M'en fous. T'as aimé.

- Parce que toi pas, peut-être ?

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que je disais. »

Nouveau moment de silence, que nos deux protagoniste passèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, étant toujours front contre front, Axel plaquant toujours Marluxia contre le mur (et n'ayant pas la moindre intention de s'en aller, d'ailleurs).

« Marluxia.

- Hm.

- J'peux recommencer ?

- Pardon ?

- J'peux recommencer ?

- Putain. Quelqu'un qui a plus de mauvaise foi que toi, il meurt. C'est non. Je ne suis pas gay.

- D'accord, t'es pas gay. J'peux recommencer, maintenant ?

- ... J'en r'viens pas... Et puis, depuis quand tu me demandes la permission, à moi, hein ?

- Hm... T'as pas tort », remarqua Axel (il allait donc fortement regretter de lui avoir fait remarqué).

... Nous allons passer sur l'épisode « baiser numéro 3 », qui d'ailleurs commençait à dégénérer un peu... Sauf que c'était du K+. Du _K+_, vous m'entendez ?! Hé, oh !

Au bout d'un long moment (au moins deux minutes) qui leur sembla très court (une seconde), le roux questionna, ses lèvres toujours quasiment sur celles de Marluxia.

« Tu m'aimes ?

- Hein ?

- Si t'es pas gay et que tu aimes m'embrasser, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes.

- Et toi ?

- Hein ?

- Copieur. T'aimes aussi m'embrasser. Donc soit t'es gay, soit tu m'aimes.

- Soit je suis gay ET je t'aime.

- Ca se peut aussi... Attends, t'as dit _quoi_, là ?

- J'ai complété ta série d'hypothèse.

- ...

- Quoi ? Allez, me regarde pas comme ça !

- Ta gueule.

- Hey, c'est méch- »

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase.

Marluxia avait trouvé un parfait moyen pour le faire taire.

x

x

x

x

x

_Bien, bien plus tard dans la journée..._

« Dis, Marluxia.

- ... Hm... ?

- T'es sûr que t'es vraiment pas gay ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien l'jourbon !** Oui, j'ai des upload rapides. Que voulez-vous, le NaNo, toussa...

Bref. Voici un nouvel OS. Qui risque fort de vous surprendre. C'est comme le curry, soit ça plaît, soit ça plaît pas..

Auteur : Je vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé.

Genre : ... Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça de la romance ? de l'angst ? je doute.

Pairing : Ahahaha non. Vous verrez bien. 8D

Rating : T. Je sais pas pourquoi. T.

Warning : Yaoi. Ou shônen-ai. Entre les deux, je pense.

Précisions : Il y a une sorte de "scène inachevée"... Vous pouvez imaginer selon vos désirs, c'est fait exprès. Tout dépend de votre humeur... Et de votre degré de perversité.

Le prochain OS sera sûrement M et très sanglant, au fait.

Bonne lecture 8D. ~

* * *

Dans l'Organisation, il y avait treize membres.

D'abord, il y avait Axel. Axel, ses chakrams, sa tignasse, comme un incendie mouvant, et ses flammes. Fascinantes flammes que Roxas ne pouvait plus quitter du regard, parfois. Fascinantes et dangereuses, surtout, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il se souvenait avoir voulu toucher le feu, une fois - et son maître avait hurlé, « Ca va pas la tête ?! » « On ne touche pas au feu, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

« C'est bon, c'est retenu ? », c'était une réminiscence de sa vie d'avant, avait-il dit - et ses yeux verts s'étaient voilés, l'espace d'un instant.

Ensuite, il y avait Demyx. Demyx, son sitar, son étrange coupe et son eau qui dansait au rythme de sa musique. Roxas n'aimait pas particulièrement l'eau - mais celle du musicien produisait des choses magnifiques, et il lui arrivait de voir des animaux danser autour de Demyx, des animaux faits entièrement d'_eau_.

Il souriait, il s'apeurait, il se moquait. Ca aussi, c'était une réminiscence de sa vie d'avant, avait dit Axel. « Ne lui en parle pas. Il serait capable de te faire croire qu'il a un cœur. »

Un cœur ? C'était donc ce qui lui manquait ?

Et puis il y avait les autres.

Les fondateurs. L'homme aux yeux d'ambre glacial, celui qui ricanait tout le temps et l'épouvantait presque de ses iris dorés, celui avec l'étrange coiffure qu'Axel surnommait sarcastiquement « le poulpe », celui à l'allure inquiétante avec ses longs cheveux blonds sales, celui qui réfléchissait beaucoup et ne disait rien, et celui qui faisait sa taille. Le dernier avait l'air plus jeune - mais le numéro VIII lui avait dit de s'en méfier, alors il s'en tenait éloigné.

Le bras droit de Xemnas. Celui qui avait remplacé le numéro II. Des yeux jaune polaire, une cicatrice en plein milieu du visage, plus froid que tous les autres, mais avec quelque chose de _bestial_ qui faisait frémir Roxas. Celui qui ressentait le moins et celui qui faisait parfois baisser les yeux à Axel, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Le joueur, qui allait jusqu'à combattre avec ses cartes, qui riait souvent mais toujours avec une distance étrange, et le maître des flammes avait lancé, au détour d'une conversation, qu'il « avait mauvais fond ». Un Simili pouvait-il avoir bon fond ? Il en doutait. Celui-là, en tous cas, passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer, parfois avec la fille blonde. La seule fille du groupe. Celle qui possédait la foudre, et la plus effrayante aussi, avec ses accès de colère. Elle martyrisait Demyx, se moquait parfois Axel en riant.

Et puis il y avait l'_autre_. L'autre, avec ses fleurs, avec ses cheveux roses et sa faux - l'autre que ses deux « amis » trouvaient ridicule et que lui trouvait menaçant. Il y avait quelque chose autour de lui, une _aura_ - il était _malsain._ Si on lui avait demandé, Roxas aurait dit qu'il lui inspirait comme de la _peur_ - mais ça n'était pas exactement ça. Plutôt autre chose. Autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Axel avait rit. « Malsain ? » avait-il dit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste qui l'agaçait. « Qu'est-ce que ce mot-là fout dans ton vocabulaire ? Je ne sais pas d'où tu le sors, mais oublie ça. Ca doit être ses pétales partout... T'inquiète, on s'y habitue. »

Le blond n'avait pas protesté mais il n'en avait pas pensé moins. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les fleurs. Ou même les cheveux. Qu'y connaissait-il, après tout ? Il ne savait même pas qu'une telle couleur pour une tignasse sortait de l'ordinaire, et trouvait celles d'Axel - _du feu en mouvement_ - ou de Zexion, pleine de nuances, par exemple, bien plus curieuses. Mais du rose ? C'était une couleur comme les autres, et ça se rapportait à son élément, après tout.

Il le _dérangeait_. Par son attitude tantôt sarcastique tantôt furieuse, par son trop plein de sentiments négatifs, par l'impression curieuse qu'il allait lui faire _regretter_ quelque chose à un moment ou un autre - est-ce que c'était le cœur qui permettait les regrets ?

Roxas ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait du cœur et ce qui venait du reste (du reste ? quel reste, au juste ? un corps et une âme ?). Axel lui avait expliqué, dans les grandes lignes, que le cœur c'était l'amour, c'était la haine, c'était la tristesse - mais les regrets ? les rêves ? étaient-ce des « sentiments », ou juste des réactions primitives, des impulsions de son corps creux et de son âme vide ?

Il ne se souvenait pas de son ancienne vie. Alors, comment il fallait réagir ? Lui n'avait pas les automatismes de « son humain » - d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce « son » ? Cela voulait-il dire que l'humain qu'il était avant lui appartenait ? Pourtant, les Similis n'étaient que des copies, des êtres inférieurs aux êtres, humains, il le savait. Pas vrai ?

Il savait qu'il avait l'air vide. Il l'était, puisqu'il n'avait pas de modèle, de personne sur qui recopier ses émotions, car c'était ça, au fond, un Simili. Un être dépourvu de sens qui copie l'apparence, qui copie les émotions, puisqu'ils n'ont pas de cœur, qui ne fait qu'être la _réplique_ - mais la réplique imparfaite, puisqu'il manque le principal, le _cœur_. L'essentiel. La source. La base de toute vie.

A contre-coeur. Touché en plein cœur. La rancœur.

Roxas aurait pu en faire une attaque cardiaque, se disait-il parfois. Ca, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris d'Axel -puisqu'à défaut de copier son humain, il copiait son semblant d'ami-, l'ironie. Dire quelque chose pour signifier le contraire. Au début, ça lui avait paru comme un procédé des plus étranges, mais il avait fini par en apprécier le goût, et par le réutiliser lui-même, souvent.

Son semblant d'ami, son qui ne lui appartenait pas. Rien n'appartenait à un Simili. Pas même son apparence. Pas même ses pensées. Elles étaient issues de l'être originel. Celui qu'ils copiaient.

C'était son semblant d'ami, puisqu'on ne peut faire rien d'autre que de copier l'amitié. Il lui était arrivé de demander à Axel sur qui il copiait leur amitié, et dans ces moments-là, le maître des flammes baissait ses yeux verts et ne répondait rien. Alors il n'insistait pas - il se perdait dans le vague, lui aussi, et se demandait si son humain avait eu des amis. Sûrement.

Par moments, Roxas avait l'envie irraisonnée de _défier_ Axel, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme s'ils n'avaient été que deux enfants, comme s'ils n'avaient eu pour arme que deux épées en bois, et comme s'ils n'avaient eu pour sujet de rivalité qu'une petite fille qui leur avait donné l'ambition de découvrir le monde.

x

x

x

x

« Numéro XIII... »

Roxas fit volte-face en frémissant. Son matricule avait été appelé d'une voix suave, douceureuse, d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien, tant elle revenait partout dans son esprit - _malsaine. dérangée._

Il revenait d'une mission particulièrement harassante à Agrabah, où il avait dû affronter un sans-cœur plutôt coriace qui aurait sans doute eu sa peau si son partenaire n'avait pas été là. Son partenaire... sur lequel, une fois de plus, il s'était trop appuyé. Il était parti prendre une douche, en se plaignant d'être couvert de sueur (était-ce vraiment normal pour quelqu'un qui était censé maîtriser les flammes ?), le laissant aller faire son rapport à Saïx tout seul, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure - ce Simili-là, par la façon dont il le fixait, le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Pas la même que le numéro XI, mais...

« Clé du Destin... » murmura la voix, joueuse, sans qu'il ne puisse identifier d'où elle venait.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, se tendit, sans jamais trouver l'origine du bruit. La voix était taquine. Moqueuse. Mais toujours aussi suave. Toujours aussi malsaine.

Roxas ne comprendrait décidément jamais comment quelqu'un pouvait appeler son nom, ou plutôt son « surnom », cet identifiant qu'on avait brisé de deux traits de feu, d'un seul X en son centre, avec tant de... de... de quoi, au juste ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

D'une manière qui le faisait frémir. Qui le glaçait et qui le faisait bouillir. Qui le terrifiait et l'ensorcelait.

Si il avait connu le monde qui est le notre, il aurait pu dire qu'il était comme le lapin pris au piège des phares d'une voiture. Sachant qu'il courant à sa perte, et pourtant incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Terrifié et fasciné. Pourrait-il au moins fuir au dernier instant ?

Il savait ce qui aillait suivre - il le savait _parfaitement_, et pourtant il n'était pas capable de _bouger_, d'esquisser le moindre mouvement -

« ... _Roxas..._ »

Il fut parcouru d'un long frémissement en sentant quelque chose le frôler. Quelque chose d'angoissant. Quelque chose d'_hypnotisant_.

Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir redouter autant le parfum des fleurs.

x

x

x

x

Sa voix ne le quittait pas.

Parfois, c'était pendant les réunions - et, alors, il se demandait si c'était son imagination où s'il l'entendait bien.

Parfois, c'était quand il marchait des les couloirs, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu - ça n'avait été qu'une ombre furtive, mais il l'avait vu. Nettement.

Parfois, c'était quand il faisait ses rapports de missions, comme un murmure qui se serait directement glissé dans son oreille, et il sentait presque le souffle de l'Assassin Sublime dans sa nuque - et c'était le _sien_ qui s'accélérait.

Parfois, c'était _pendant_ les missions - mais il ne pouvait pas être là, c'était _impossible_ - et il demandait à Axel si quelqu'un les suivait, et le maître des flammes se moquait de lui et le traitait de « p'tite tête blonde paranoïaque, bien sûr que non, je l'aurais senti, sinon ».

Roxas doutait mais ne disait rien.

Mais le plus souvent, c'était directement dans sa chambre. Il était seul et il l'entendait - il le _sentait_ presque, partout sur lui, enjôleur et sarcastique à la fois - mais il n'y avait personne.

Et la Clé du Destin refusait de s'avouer que - que -

Qu'il avait réussi à l'empoisonner. A le forcer à guetter autour de lui pour voir s'_il_ n'était nulle part dans les parages, sans accepter qu'il _espérait_ autant qu'il avait peur.

Qu'il avait réussi à devenir son _obsession_.

x

x

x

x

« J'en ai marre ! » hurla Roxas à travers sa chambre - ou peut-être l'avait-il juste pensé ? - comme un adolescent en train de péter sa crise contre ses parents.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de parents.

Il y avait juste _lui_, lui qui s'était débrouillé pour l'_obséder_. Lui qui s'était débrouillé pour que sa voix lui revienne partout. Dans d'autres mondes. En train de manger une glace avec Axel. En pleine nuit.

... _Surtout_ en pleine nuit.

Comme là. Tout le monde dormait - où peut-être presque ? il entendait l'écho d'une lointaine et mélancolique mélodie -, mais lui enfila quand même son manteau, ouvrit un couloir des Ténèbres, et se matérialisa devant la Tour du Souvenir.

Il s'assit sur une des rambardes sans même jeter un regard à l'immeuble derrière lui.

Illusiopolis était une cité morte qui aurait sans doute terrifié n'importe quel humain. Il s'en dégageait une noirceur, un _vide_ tout simplement angoissant, qui aurait apeuré la moindre personne sensée. Mais les Similis n'étaient pas humains - il n'étaient pas des _personnes_ - et ils n'avaient aucun sens de toute façon. Pas vrai ?

« _Roxas_ », entendit-il, et il maudit sa propre inconscience.

(_Où peut-être avait-il _voulu_ se faire piéger, en réalité ?_)

La voix était encore plus suave que d'habitude. Un peu moins moqueuse, peut-être. Juste de quoi lui donner de longs frissons le long de l'échine - et juste de quoi le faire douter que ceux-ci soient seulement dûs à sa peur.

Il sentait sa présence, là, juste dans son dos. Son odeur de fleurs - plus légère qu'on aurait pu le croire - mais surtout, cet aura _malsaine_ qui le répugnait et le fascinait, qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir et de -

Marluxia venait de disparaître et de réapparaître. Vide soudain dans son dos - il était face à lui, ses yeux moqueurs le défiant de détourner le regard, et Roxas n'y parvint pas, pris au piège d'un bleu différent de celui qui caractérisait ses propres iris.

Incapable de bouger quand il se rapprocha.

Incapable de bouger quand il leva sa main gantée vers son visage.

Incapable de bouger lorsqu'il -

Lorsqu'il -

Il s'était penché sur lui et il -

Se tenait maintenant tout près de lui, son visage à quelque mètres du sien, son souffle brûlant allant se perdre sur les lèvres du numéro XIII.

Il ne pouvait même pas s'enfuir.

Piégé par un simple regard trop bleu et trop intense. Trop envoûteur, aussi, peut-être.

Il voulait s'en aller -

Il voulait retourner à la Citadelle -

Il voulait -

(Il voulait que Marluxia continue ce qu'il était en train de faire. Qu'il aille au bout de son geste, quoi que fut ce geste exactement. A cet instant _précis_ - il fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il voulait - qu'il voulait - qu'il voulait que -)

Sa bouche était presque sur la sienne et -

« Est-ce que tu entends encore ma voix, Roxas ? Est-ce que tu _rêves_ encore ? »

Courant électrique. Intense désir qu'il se rapproche encore, qu'il -

L'Assassin Sublime ne bougeait plus et la Clé du Destin était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, son regard parlant sans peine pour lui. Trop fasciné. Trop terrifié. Il était vicieux et pour la première fois, Roxas comprenait le véritable sens de l'appelation qui lui avait été attribuée -

Frémissement.

Re - courant électrique.

Il se mordit la langue. Il avait failli - _failli_ - Non. Marluxia avait recommencé, et cette fois, il _avait_ tout court.

Incapable de produire le moindre son ?

Celui-ci avait été rauque et furieux.

x

x

x

x

Quelque part au fond du peu de rationnel qu'il lui restait, Roxas maudit une nouvelle fois le onzième membre de l'avoir rendu si _dépendant_ à lui, de le _forcer_ à désirer encore qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans cet acte dont il ignorait le nom, qu'il -

Il le maudit de le forcer à _bouillonner_ de cette façon.

x

x

x

x

« Et donc... Roxas, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »

Axel soupira, et ébouriffa une fois de plus les cheveux de son partenaire avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je pars en mission au manoir Oblivion. Sûrement pour longtemps. Et la moitié de l'Organisation part avec moi. »

Et il lut dans les yeux bleus de Roxas un message qu'il ne comprit pas. Une _supplique_. _S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui, s'il te plaît, je ne résisterai pas, je -_

« Hé, tu vas sûrement avoir un nouveau partenaire entre temps ! Et puis, Demyx reste.

- Axel. Qui part avec toi ?

- Hm ? Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene et Marluxia.

- ... Hein ? »

x

x

x

x

_Il ne reviendra pas._

_Je l'ai senti jusque dans mes tripes._

_Le souvenir de sa voix ne me réveille plus la nuit._

_Je ne bous plus._

_Je suis gelé à l'intérieur comme de la glace._

_Il m'a fait sentir le feu et l'électricité à l'intérieur, et maintenant c'est le froid ?_

x

x

x

x

_Je ne sens plus rien. Plus rien du tout._

_Même quand je m'en vais. Je suis anesthésié de tout._

_Seul Axel est revenu._

_L'autre nuit, dans le couloir, j'ai entendu une mélodie. J'ai pu mettre un mot dessus : triste. Triste comme quelqu'un qui fait son deuil. Triste comme un instrument de musique qui pleurerait pour son propriétaire._

_Il pleuvait._

_Je suis toujours froid à l'intérieur._

_Je ne sens toujours rien._

_Je n'entends plus sa voix, mon corps ne frémit plus au souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Je ne me souviens pas._

_Pourquoi j'avance, déjà ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Grouh.

Alors non, contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, il n'est ni M, ni très sanglant. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'est pas celui-ci. Il s'est passé une histoire stupide et trop longue à expliquer, et j'ai perdu 25 000 mots de one-shots en tous genres. Je vous raconte pas la crise de nerfs/rage/larmes. Enfin bon, c'est pas très glorieux, en attendant, celui-ci, je l'ai écrit y a pas mal de temps, et il était déjà posté sur le fandom francophone de KH, mais bon o/

Au fait, j'ai vu que j'avais une suiveuse (un suiveur ? je sais pas si y a des garçons ici... vous pourriez vous signaler, si vous êtes là ? *pan*) ! Ca a un certain taux de motivatation *se prend une porte*. Alors merci à toi ! (Et merci à celles/ceux qui m'ont favorisé, c'est gentil :0))

Bref voilà, j'ai eu que des bons avis sur cet OS, alors en attendant d'avoir le courage de réécrire l'autre... ;.;

**Auteur :** La fille, là, en bas, à droite de l'escalier. Non, l'autre droite.

**Genre : **Romance. Pour le coup je sais même pas si ça peut être considéré comme de l'angst ou du hurt/comfort... Mais je pense pas vraiment :v.

**Rating : **K+. Parce que bon voilà... K+.

**Pairing :** Zemyx. Hein quoi ? Ca vous en bouche un quoi que je vous le dise ? C'était ça ou je piquais une crise d'hystérie qui m'aurait démasquée immédiatement (OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP). 8D

**Warning :** Bof non. Je pense pas sincèrement qu'y ait besoin. Ah, si... shônen-ai. Mais je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à le préciser. Sérieux, je vois pas pourquoi avertir des homophobes qui de toute façon sont sans doute absents de ce fandom vu le nombre d'histoires yaoi qu'il y a ici.

**Précision :** Vous aurez remarqué, cet OS a un titre. Bon franchement, j'en suis pas fière, je suis nulle en titres en fait, mais bon, à la base c'était pour le fandom francophone...

Bref, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture o/

* * *

Ils ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur... Ils ont dit que je n'étais qu'un corps et qu'une âme qui avaient perdu ce qui faisaient d'eux quelque chose d'_humain_.  
Je me suis réveillé, et ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur.  
Je les ai crus.  
Ils ont dit que j'étais le sixième. Une information s'est rappelée à ma mémoire d'être incomplet - le six, le chiffre du diable. Ils ont aussi dit que j'étais le _Conspirateur Ténébreux_.  
Le grand aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux de fauve, le Supérieur, « Xemnas », a fait apparaître devant moi ce prénom qui ne m'appartenait plus et il l'a barré d'un _x_. X, la donnée inconnue de l'équation, la croix, l'interdiction, le tabou - un seul x et tout ce qui restait est mort.  
Ils ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur.

J'ai vaguement hoché la tête - _dis, à quoi ça sert, un cœur ?_ - et je me souviens avoir demandé s'il y avait une bibliothèque là où nous étions. Ils ont dit oui, et je n'ai rien ressenti. Je n'ai pas été soulagé, je n'ai pas été heureux, je n'ai pas eu l'envie d'aller _immédiatement_ consulter les livres qui devaient m'attendre sur les étagères de la salle bénie - je n'ai même pas eu envie de sourire, et après, je n'ai même pas été surpris, et ils m'ont expliqué que je n'avais plus de cœur. _Dis, c'est quoi, un cœur ?_  
J'ai hoché la tête à nouveau et je m'en suis allé, comme ça, sans rien demander, absent. Il y avait les autres aussi. Je commençais vaguement à m'en souvenir - le laboratoire, les expériences, et ceux qui étaient restés : le chef, les gardiens, le scientifique. Il y en avait d'autres aussi. Celui qui s'était fait prendre au piège, et celui qui avait voulu sauver son ami - « ami », ça n'était plus rien, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de définition à ce mot-là, « ami », c'était juste trois lettres, c'était juste un mot qui ne trouvait plus, qui n'avait jamais trouvé sa résonance au fond de moi.

Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur. Que je n'étais plus qu'un être creux et incapable d'émotions - _dis, en quoi c'est utile, les émotions ?_

C'était une grande bibliothèque. Spacieuse même - ma tête était toujours pleine de mots, savants et stupides, usuels et inutiles -, avec des livres partout, plus de livres que je n'en avais jamais vu ; mais je n'ai pas souri, je ne me suis pas étonné, c'était trop tard pour ça - _dis, pourquoi on doit le retrouver, notre cœur ? pourquoi en avons-nous tant besoin ?_  
Pour redevenir humains. Pour redevenir complets. Pour redevenir sentimentaux - pour retrouver l'amitié, la chaleur dans la poitrine quand quelqu'un de spécial vous sourit, pour retrouver la colère et le chagrin et l'agacement, pour redevenir stupide (pour pouvoir s'étonner de tout).

Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur et il lui ont dit, à lui aussi. Lui qui est le premier à ne pas avoir connu le laboratoire, lui qui se bat avec un instrument de musique comme je me bats avec mon livre, lui qui est lâche et trouillard et qui refuse de travailler, lui qui sourit comme il respire, lui qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus _humain - tu n'en as pas besoin, toi, de cœur !_ Ils lui ont dit qu'il n'avait plus de cœur, à lui aussi, et puis Xemnas a fait apparaître son nom et l'a barré d'un x. Un x dans son nom et un x jusque dans son numéro. Le _IX. La Mélopée Nocturne._ Celui qui fait danser l'eau comme le précédent fait danser les flammes.  
Il rit, il pleure, il s'offusque, il triomphe, il taquine, il se plaint, il s'agace, il soupire, il s'énerve -rarement-, et la seule idée qui me vient quand je le regarde, toujours de loin, jamais quand il peut me voir, c'est qu'il _vit_ - il vit pleinement, et je me demande s'il se soucie vraiment de récupérer son cœur, lui qui _éprouve_ et qui croque la pomme pourrie et pleine de vers de sa non-vie de Simili comme si elle était encore verte et fraîche.

Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur et je ne rêve plus. Il m'arrive de me réveiller, parfois, la nuit - je me lève, je m'habille, je sors dehors et il est là, ses doigts fins que je pourrais casser avec les miens pinçant les cordes de son arme - de son _sitar_, et jamais je n'ai entendu une musique qui soit plus _remplie d'émotions_ que celle-ci. Une musique pleine d'émotions. Jouée et sans doute composée par un être qui, malgré les apparences, n'en possède aucune. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.  
On ne possède pas les émotions. Ni les sentiments. Et cette nuit-là, ma tête, ma tête toujours pleine de pensées et de calculs, se vide entièrement, et l'espace d'un instant - l'espace _d'un instant_ - j'ai la furieuse impression d'avoir un _cœur_, et les larmes pourraient presque couler sur mon visage, si j'en avais encore en moi. Quel goût ça a déjà ? Il me semble que c'est tiède et salé, et que ça laisse comme une amertume sur le bout de la langue. Il ne m'a pas vu.

Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur alors je n'en ai plus devant eux. Je n'en ai plus du tout. Sauf que voilà, il y a ces nuits où je me lève, où je m'habille, où je sors dehors et où il est là, et j'ai l'étrange pressentiment que même s'il ne se retourne pas, il sait que je suis là.  
L'autre jour, je suis allé à la bibliothèque, et je n'ai pas réfléchi - j'ai pris un roman. Il y en a très peu, juste de quoi remplir les étagères pour éviter que tout dégringole - mais il y en a. J'ai pris un roman, je me suis installé dans un des fauteuils, et j'ai lu. Et mon souffle s'est coupé, et je me suis amusé, et je me suis attristé - comme avant.

Sauf qu'ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur et que je n'arrivais pas à lâcher ces bribes d'émotions qui passaient en moi quand je dévorais toutes les histoires que je trouvais, fantasy, policier, romance, peut importait, c'était juste pour l'_écho_ que ça éveillait en moi, c'était juste pour l'idée que je ressentais, que j'étais _vivant_. Les livres.  
Et la musique de Demyx.

Cette nuit-là, quand je suis sorti, il pleuvait, mais je n'ai pas remis ma capuche pour autant. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans la mélodie, cette fois-là, qui m'avait poussé à m'approcher, comme un serpent envoûté par la flûte d'un magicien. J'étais trempé - et peu m'importait.  
Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas de cœur, alors ça n'était peut-être que mon âme qui était appelée par sa musique. J'étais le serpent et il était le magicien, et je ne disais rien, je ne trouvais même pas ça intolérable, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose que je croyais disparu, qui battait entre mes côtes, et c'était douloureux et c'était _bon_.  
Il s'est retourné, surpris - il n'y avait sans doute que lui qu'on pouvait décrire exprimant une émotion en trouvant ça naturel - et il m'a regardé et il a ouvert la bouche -

« Tais-toi, numéro IX » j'ai murmuré, et jamais ma voix ne m'avait parue aussi froide et lointaine et distante, et quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai eu _mal_.

Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas de cœur, et pourtant la seule envie, la seule impulsion que j'ai eue, là, à cet instant précis, ça a été de me rapprocher encore plus de lui et de l'entourer de mes bras, et de ne plus jamais bouger, même s'il fallait pour ça rester sous la pluie pour l'éternité.

« Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas de cœur », j'ai continué, et j'étais glacial et détaché de la réalité, et sourd aux appels de _cette chose_ qui me hurlait de suivre mes envies, pour une fois - « Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas de cœur, et ils te l'ont dit, à toi aussi, et pourtant, tu continues à faire semblant. Pourquoi tu continues à faire semblant ? »

J'étais si loin quand je l'ai fixé à ce moment là, et j'ai capté dans ses yeux, ni verts ni bleus, la simple couleur de l'eau - et j'ai compris.

Le Funambule. Marchant constamment en équilibre sur la frontière entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Nous - les _Similis_ - connaissions parfaitement cette frontière-là, mais nous nous contentions de nous y tenir, et lui, il _dansait_ dessus, sur le fil mince entre ce que les autres qualifiaient, à tord, de « bien » et de « mal ». De « blanc » et de « noir ». Où ça, du blanc et du noir ? Tout était gris, gris comme Illusiopolis, comme les nuages, on peut mélanger le noir et le blanc, on peut mélanger le bien et le mal, mais on ne peut pas mélanger la lumière et les ténèbres. Juste se tenir en équilibre entre les deux.  
Le Funambule qui jouait avec le feu, faisant sans cesse mine de basculer d'un côté où de l'autre, manquant à chaque fois de tomber, se moquant du vide et de la mort et de ce qu'on appelait _l'après_.

Le numéro IX - la Mélopée Nocturne - le Funambule.  
_Demyx_.

Toujours à faire l'idiot, toujours à jouer aux faibles, sans doute le plus clairvoyant d'entre nous, celui qui ne se faisait pas d'illusions -  
Faible sourire.  
Les illusions.  
Nous n'avons jamais été, notre ville n'a jamais été, notre Citadelle n'a jamais été, rien n'a jamais été, et pourtant, il est toujours là, campé sur ses deux pieds, à rire, à pleurnicher, à se moquer.  
_Pourquoi tu continues à faire semblant ?_

« J'ai un cœur », il a soufflé doucement. « Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas de cœur comme ils te l'ont dit avant. Mais j'ai un cœur - je _ressens_. Je vis. Est-ce que tu as mal, Zexion ? »

Est-ce que c'est la même chose, avoir un cœur et ressentir ? Xemnas a dit que c'était normal d'avoir des résidus d'émotions, que ça nous venait de l'être qu'on était avant. Est-ce que j'avais mal ? Oui. Un peu, beaucoup ? A la folie.

Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas de cœur et pourtant à ce moment-là j'étais face à lui, au « Simili » le plus trouillard, le plus lâche, le plus soi-disant faible de l'Organisation, et oui, j'avais mal, j'avais très mal, _là_.  
Il a posé sa main à l'emplacement exact où devait se trouver mon « cœur » et il m'a fixé. Droit dans les yeux.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'un cœur pour ressentir ? Moi je sais tout ça. Je me sens encore me réchauffer à l'intérieur quand je ris, je me glace encore quand je pleure, je tremble encore quand j'ai peur, je _suis_ et je _sais_ que toi aussi. »

Il s'est tu, il a pris une inspiration.  
Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur.  
Alors ?

« Tu viendrais pas sinon. Axel le faisait aussi, à un moment, et puis il a arrêté. Il croyait dur comme fer qu'il avait un cœur, et il y croit encore plus maintenant. »

Maintenant. Maintenant quoi ? Maintenant que Roxas est là.

« Mais toi, tu viens toujours. Et je sais que tu ressens. Même si rien ne bat dans ta poitrine, je sais que tu ressens et qu'elles sont là, tu les caches mais elles sont là malgré tout c'que tu peux faire. Elles sont là, les... »

Qu'il se taise. C'était tout ce que j'ai souhaité à cet instant là. Qu'il se taise. _Pitié_.

« ... émotions. »

x

x

x

x

x

x

Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus de cœur... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.  
Je n'ai pas de cœur.  
Il n'a pas de cœur.  
Aucun d'entre nous n'a de cœur. Pas même Axel malgré son regard sur Roxas, pas même Marluxia même quand il veut avoir l'air en colère, pas même Roxas en personne quand il se laisse troubler.  
Pourtant voilà - il y a ces nuits où je me lève, où je m'habille et où je sors dehors, et où il est encore là à jouer de son sitar, et ses _mélopées nocturnes_ sont moins tristes qu'avant. Elles ne fendent plus le cœur que je n'ai pas.

Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur. Je ne me rappelle toujours pas de la saveur des larmes, mais je connais maintenant celle de ses lèvres.  
Elles ont le goût des émotions auxquelles je me raccroche.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je vous laisse le temps de digérer *meurt* J'ai tellement du mal avec les notes de fin, je trouve que ça casse l'ambiance de fin d'OS, mais c'était nécessaire.)

Donc.

"Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus de cœur... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit." C'est ce que dit Zexion dans le tout premier chapitre de Days. (Outre le fait qu'on le voie faire un twister avec Demyx. 8DDD *se pend*)

"Nous n'avons jamais été, notre ville n'a jamais été, notre Citadelle n'a jamais été" : En anglais, Illusiopolis, c'est _The World that Never was._ La Citadelle, _the Castle that Never was_. Et les Similis sont appelés, pas besoin de vous le rappeler, _Nobodies_.

"Le Funambule" : Simili associé de Demyx (d'après Wikipédia).

Voilà voilà o/.

Oserais-je réclamer une petite review D: *fait sa tête de malheureuse battue*

Hrm. En tous cas, à une prochaine fois o/


End file.
